I Love You
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: Patricia and Eddie are left home alone for the night. What happens when Patricia gets bord and walk in on Eddie doing something she's not aloud to see? Please Read and review!


**Title: I love you!**

**Summary: Eddie and Patricia are home alone for the day. Who came up with that ideal? Eddie and Patricia don't care through. Patricia gets bord and Eddie has an ideal on how to help her out!**

"Eddie! Patricia! We're leaving now!" Trudy called from the forer.

"Okay, Trudy! Have fun on you're guy's trip!" Patricia called from theliving room.

"Bring me someting back!" Eddie called from his room.

"Okay!" Trudy said before walking outside with the rest of the house.

"Eddie! I'm bor-!" Patricia started to say, but stopped when she saw what Eddie was doing.

"Patricia, what the hell are you doing?!" Eddie exclaimed grabbing his pollow and putting it in front of his junk.

"I-I sorry!" Patricia said staping back and closing the door.

"I'm sorry, Eddie! I was bord, and I throught you and I could do something!" Patricia called through the door.

A coupple minutes later Eddie opened his door, fully clothed.

"What do you have in mind?" Eddie asked with a devilish glent filled eyes.

"Oh, I don't know. . ." Patricia trailed off pushing her way into Eddie's room.

"How about you loss that shirt." Patricia said pulling Eddie's SickPuppies shirt off of his body.

"What about you?" Eddie asked pulling Patricia's red off the shoulder top off of her also.

Next came Eddie's bluejeans, then Patricia's black with red heart's skirt, then Patricia's bra.

"God your gorgeous!" Eddie exclaimed pushing Patricia down on his bed, taking one of Patricia's nipples in his mouth and sucking on it. Patricia's olny responce was a loud moan.

Eddie moved his head from sucking on Patricia's nipple to forcefully kissing Patricia. Eddie's tounge ran over Patricia's bottom lip asking for entrence, which he got. It was a battle for dominance. This went on for several minutes intell Eddie pulled away and started trailing kisses down Patricia's jawline. Down to her breast. Down past her stomach. Then stopping at her blacklase underwear.

"These _have_ to go!" Eddie said pulling them down with his teeth.

Eddie started to rub Patricia's right leg. Everytime he rubbed up, he got closer and closer to Patricia's pussy.

"Come on Eddie! Don't tease me!" Patricia wispered, her voice filled with lust.

"I don't know. . . ." Eddie replied moving the upper part of his body to kiss Patricia, and while he did he inserted two fingers into Patricia.

"Eddie!" Patricia gasped feeling Eddie's fingers gliding in and out of her pussy.

"What's the matter, Patricia?" Eddie asked smirking.

"Fuck me! Please stop teaseing me, and FUCK ME!" Patricia said scerming under Eddie.

"Are you sue?" Eddie asked looking into Patricia's eyes.

"Does this answer your question?" Patricia asked leaning up, grabbing a fist full of Eddie's hair, and kissing him lovingly, while riding his fingers.

"Let's take these off shall we?" Patricia asked flipping them over so Patricia was on top while reaching for Eddie's boxers, and ripping them off.

Once Eddie's boxers came off his dick sprang up.

"Someone's happy!" Patricia said leaning down toward Eddie's member and taking the head into her mouth. Patricia swerled her toung around the head, then started sucking Eddie's staff, trying to get as much as she could into her mouth.

"That's it Patricia! Take it nice and slow! Ah, Patricia don't stop!" Eddie said his moan his voice laced with lust and pleasre.

Patricia continued to give Eddie a blow job. She bobbled her head up and down his hard staff. When Patricia got half way down Eddie's staff he started bucking himself into her waiting mouth.

"P-Patricia! I'm. Gonna. CUM!" Eddie said shouting his load right down Patricia's trough.

"Oh, Eddie. You tast _amazing_!" Patricia said licking up the rest of Eddie's cum.

"My turn!" Eddie said flipping them back over, so he was on top.

"Ready?" Eddie asked and when he got the okay, he placed his dick at the front of her pussy and started to push in.

"Ah! Oh! Eddie! Eddie! Oh that feels _so_ good!" Patricia said leaning forward wrapping her hands around Eddie's neck and giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

Over the next several hours Eddie and Patricia continued to make love in different styles and positions. They did it hero style, to the lustful leg, to the eagle, to doggy style, to the reverse cowgirl (Which Patricia loved!), to the right angle, they did the 69 (Eddie can't wait fro him and Patricia to left home alone again!), Patricia got it frome behind, they did anal, and Patricia gave Eddie some more blow jobs. Patricia lost count of how many times she cumed. All she knows right now is that she just had sex with Eddie Miller-Sweet, her pussy hurt, and she wants to fuck Eddie again!

"Eddie, Eddie! Turn on your back!" Patricia said pushing on Eddie's arm.

"Okay. Do what ever you want!" Eddie said smirking.

"With pleasure!" Patricia said with a devilish glint in her eyes.

Patricia swong her right leg over Eddie and sat on his cock, taking it all in, in one go.

"Oh, I can get over how big it is!" Patricia said when she sat down all the way. Once she got used to it alittle bit she started the rise up and down on Eddie's big, hard cock.

"Oh, Patricia!" Eddie moaned. Soon Eddie started to buckle his hips, maching Patricia's past perfictily.

"Oh, Eddie! You feel so good!" Patricia screamed loudly.

"Patricia! Patricia! Ag! Oh! I love you, Patricia!" Eddie moaned speeding up his past.

"I love you, too, Eddie!" Patricia wisperd speeding up her past also.

"I-I'm gonna. I'm gonna CUM!" Patricia said leaning forward giving Eddie a kiss on the lips, still ridding him.

"So am I!" Eddie said pushing his hips up one last time planting his seed deep into Patricia's pussy.

"I love you, Edddison Sweet!" Patricia said kissing Eddie one more time.

"I love you, too, Patricia Williamson!" Eddie said after they were done kissing.

"We should get dress. I don't know when everybody will get back." Patricia said getting up and getting dress.

**The End. . . .**

**I hope you guys like my story! I'm not used to writing this kind of storys. So fell free to leave comments. The good, the bad, and the ugly. Well if its bad I would like for it to be helpful tips, not flamming! See you guys later!**

**CHEESE IS SMEXY!**


End file.
